


Full Moon Night.

by mivp



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivp/pseuds/mivp
Summary: Tonight is a full moon, and Daniel isthirsty.





	Full Moon Night.

Tonight is a full moon.

Daniel hasn’t been drink for couple days, and he is _thirsty_ now. Under the moonlight, he jumps out from his home—ready to hunt.

He isn’t a picky, but on the night like this, when his nose works at its best, he need something— _someone_ that smells so good.

His feet drive him to a block near a campus in town. It’s late; no one is on the street. But Daniel can _sniffs_ , and he walks to that smell.

And that is when he finds that young guy, standing alone in front of the campus gate under a dim light, wearing an oversized shirt that is tucked into his skinny jeans. He’s tall yet so thin, and Daniel can hear the sound of his heart pumping the blood to all over his body.

If you are a human, you probably missed how Daniel jumps and landed perfectly in front of the boy, smacks his neck to make him unconscious, and with him on his broad shoulder, he jumps again to the wood.

Daniel puts down the boy, tilts his head to the right; so ready for his _dinner_.

When he is about to fetch his fangs to the boy’s neck, The Moon shines so bright, until he can see three moles on the boy’s left cheek glows, like they’re saying something to the owner of the night.

Daniel looks up to the sky, looking at his favorite three stars that he always stares every time he got lonely in his 100 years of life. The stars he always stared with his mom while waiting for his dad come home from his journey when he was still a _human_.

Then he looks down again, to see the moles. They’re reflecting _his_ constellation.

He stops, and steps back.

For the first time in his immortal life, he wonders how it feels to have someone again.

He reaches the boy’s hand, and bites his wrist slowly.

Hoping he deliver enough venom to make that boy one of his kind.

He then jumps again home with the boy on his shoulder, and once he arrives, he puts him on his bed; waiting. The whole room is full with the sound of the unconscious boy’s loud pounding heart.

Daniel didn’t leave him even one second, even when a throbbing headache attacks him and his eyes go all red because he is not feeding himself for days.

3 days after, the pounding sound starts to stop, leaves the room with no sound at all.

With anxiety, Daniel stands and stares to the boy’s face, ready to say _hello_ to the newborn when he’s awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't update "Home" yet, but Daniel in Open Up stage drives me crazy and I just _need_ to write this.


End file.
